


The hidden valley

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Turgon on his way to Gondolin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2019





	The hidden valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



Ulmo's words still rang in his head as he wandered in the mountains. He was to find a safe place here, a haven for his people. A place where he can build a city, fashioned after Tirion, but his own.

When, after many days of hiking, he reached the green valley, stretching between the mountains, with a stone hill in the middle, he knew that he had found. That this is where he wants to build his safe fortress. A place that will be as beautiful as his dream.

He walked around the valley, enjoying the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. Streams that would help provide water for future residents flowed down the mountains murmuring, among the trees in a small grove at the foot of the mountains birds sang, and green meadows were overgrown with flowers. By the eyes of his soul, he had already seen the white city he would create here. He thought about the possibility of bringing water from the mountains, the distribution of sewers and arable fields. Well, he was always pragmatic to the pain and even now he was not carried away by his dreams. His plan had to cover all aspects of the city's existence, he couldn't base everything on the fantasy. Ulmo certainly expected something different from him.

* * *

When he returned to Vinyamar, he did not say anything to anyone, even his daughter or sister, who had helped him greatly after Elenwë died. However, the charm of the hidden valley kept coming back to him, causing him restlessness and willingness to act. He made city plans in his mind, sometimes even sketched them secretly, planned the placement of streets, houses and gardens. He wondered which of the best craftsmen he would like to invite to work on the city and how he would lead his people to it unnoticed. Ulmo promised him help in this matter, and Turgon always trusted in Valar.

He waited a long time for the right moment. However, after Dagor Aglareb, he felt he couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never. He decided to, firstly, lead the craftsmen and builder to the valley, to prepare the city at least at the slightest before he would show it to his people. He had to keep it secret and it would be challenging, but he trusted in Ulmo’s help and guidance. And he couldn’t hide it from his loved ones any more.

“Irissë, Itarillë I got to tell you something,” in private of his chambers he still used Quenya, even if everywhere else he spoke Sindarin.

Women looked at him suspiciously. They suspected Turgon was apt to something when he came back from his journey. He was strange and act as if he was hiding something. This theme recurrently came back in their conversations, but they didn’t ask him, respecting his secret.

“Yes?” Aredhel said, sitting down. Idril followed her. It could be a long conversation.

“I hide something from you. Not because I wanted to, but because I need to keep it secret, and I was told so by Ulmo.”

“We know, you were very secretive for a while now. I thought you never utter this, but I’m very curious, Turno.”

“So…” Turgon rubbed his hands, a little bit nervous, “One day, when I was with Findarato on a trip, I had a strange dream. Dream, as I later learnt, sent by Ulmo, who still cares about us. It showed me a beautiful city, hidden, in peace even in these dangerous times. Later Ulmo came to me directly and explained what he means by that dream. He told me the way to the place where I could build this city, and, not long after that, following the Vala directions, I discover a green valley in the mountains. Hidden from the Enemy, secret place. I want to build the city there, and I hope you two would follow me there.”

“Did you make any arrangements yet?”

“No, I wanted to ask you first if you go with me. I plan to take craftsman and builders there first, and only when everything would be quite ready I want to take our people there.”

“And there will be no coming back, I guess?” Idril asked, for the first time in this conversation.

“No, I want this place to be hidden and with people, knowing its location, coming back and forth it would be secret no more.”

“Right. Anyway, of course, I come with you, father. And I hope aunt Irissë is coming too?” she looked at the other woman.

Aredhel wasn’t so sure about the answer. She hated to be locked, as she loved open spaces and forests. And people she probably would never see again if she decided to leave with Turgon… But for a long time, she replaced mother for Idril, who was so little when Elenwë died… And she still was quite young. She didn’t imagine to leave her, let her go somewhere alone. Of course, she would give up freedom for her.

“Yes, I will accompany you there. But first, you need to build this city. I think it would take a while. And if you want it to be a secret, it would be double hard.”

“I know. But I already had a list of craftsmen ready and I just ought to inform people about my plans. As I said, we go and prepare everything and then I take the rest of us. I think it would be suitable if you, Irissë, would administer Vinyamar in my sake, as always, when I would be gone with craftsmen.”

“Yes, of course. I guess you have plans ready by now?”

“Most of them, yes, but they doubtless need some corrections.”

“When you planning to depart?”

“I need to make preparation, but I think in a month I would manage. And I think I will be off for a few years until the city would be built.”

* * *

Turgon looked at white walls. The City he built from scratches. Ondolindë, or Gondolin as Sindar would call it, was ready. Or at least that ready as it could be, because he knew it would take more years to polish it, and probably forever to perfect it, but for now, it was enough. After fifty-two years. He didn’t abandon Vinyamar yet, he was coming back and forth taking his belongings, and taking care for the rest of the people. Of course, the disappearance of him and the third his people caused gossips, but no one was told when the city is. Now he was planning to go back for the rest of his subjects. They were already informed about his plans and were getting ready while they build the city.

Aredhel and Idril greeted him at Vinyamar. They knew the city was getting ready and prepared for the journey. Aredhel was packing up with some regret, but she decided a long ago to leave for Ondolindë. In the city was buzzing with preparation. Turgon knew, just knew everything going to be fine, no one betrayed their future location, as everyone who knew it already was in the valley. He informed only his father he was to leave Vinyamar. For everyone else, it would be a surprise, even for his brother, Fingon. And they would have no time to say goodbye.

They left at night and didn’t look back.


End file.
